Базз-Би
}} Баззард Блэк, более известный как , — квинси и штернриттер «H», , Ванденрейха. Внешность У Базз-Би высокий ирокез. Он носит несколько серьг в ушах, некоторые из них похожи болты с гайками. Он одевается в стандартную белую форму штернриттера, состоящую из плаща с капюшоном и эмблемой Ванденрейха, пальто до бедер, перчаток и брюк, которые обрезаны чуть выше военных сапог. На шее носит тонкую цепочку с знаком Ванденрейха, на плечах — чёрные повязки с рисунком в виде черепа и перекрещенных костей. Характер Базз-би очень вспыльчивый, несдержанный человек, который сразу выскажет свое мнение, если его что-то не устраивает. Один раз, он чуть не начал дерзить Императору Ванденрейха - Яхве. С некоторым уважением относится к Юграму Хашвальту, лоялен к Яхве, и готов ради них сражатся даже против могущественного синигами - Ямамото Шикегуни Генрюсая. Базз-би очень беспощадный, показывая это тем, что совершенно спокойно раздробляет голову одного из синигами. У него максимальная уверенность в своих силах, и присутствует хвастовство, когда он рассказывает что его "пламя" сильнее "пламени" Командира Готей-13. Он утверждает что может победить капитана 10-го отряда Тоширо Хитсугаю одним пальцем, даже если он будет использовать банкай. Яхве и Хашвальт единственные, к кому он испытывает более приятные чувства. К другим же, он такого не испытывает, показывая это тем, что насмехался над Цан Ду, в тот момент когда он был закован в лед. Силы и способности : Манипулируя духовными частицами в воздухе, Базз-Би может создавать пламя и лаву и атаковать ими противника.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 9-15 Его огонь достаточно мощный, чтобы, при максимальной мощности, противостоять огню Рюджин Джакка 'Главнокомандующего Генрюусая Шигекуни Ямамото, который тот создает в шикае. Это позволило самому Базз-Би и его товарищам Штернриттерам пережить прямую атаку Ямамото и отделаться лишь ожогами. Базз-Би утверждает, что ему нужен всего лишь один палец (техника ниже), чтобы растопить лёд,созданный Банкаем капитана 10 отряда Тоширо Хитсугая. ''Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 13-16 Базз-Би также может использовать свой огонь, чтобы легко разрезать лёд Хитсугаи.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 8-9 * : Указывая своим пальцем на противника, Базз-Би выпускает узкий луч огня. Луч достаточно мощный, чтобы пронзить синигами уровня капитана, например Тоширо Хитсугая. Также Базз-Би может создавать им слэш-атаки, которые легко разрезают ледяные стены. Атака крайне скоростная и бьёт на среднюю дистанцию.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 17 * : Базз концентрирует энергию в двух пальцах и стреляет из них двумя лучами, которые при попадании создают масштабный взрыв, наносящий значительный урон по площади и при этом лучи наносят огромный урон по конкретной цели. Техника достаточно мощная, чтобы сильно травмировать синигами уровня капитана Хитсугая и даже разрезать его занпакто в шикае. В целом, атака не многим сильнее одного пальца, но позволяет зачищать по площади.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 13-15 * : Указывая тремя пальцами на определённую точку, Базз-Би создает жар. Этот жар настолько силён, что мгновенно расплавляет камень и обращает ближайшие здания в сильный лавовый поток, накрывающий группу противников. Утверждал, что противник уровня капитана, например Хирако Шинджи, даже не успеет почувствовать боли и его кости расплавятся в одну секунду (вполне вероятно). * : Bazz-B stomps the ground, releasing a torrent of fire and heat which sweeps over the surrounding area.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 8-9 Поглощение духовных частиц: As a Quincy, he possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Even as a child, Bazz-B possessed remarkable skill in shaping Reishi into objects, being the only one his age who could create a Heilig Bogen.76 His skill continued to increase during the 5 years he spent training to kill Yhwach, but this was largely due to Haschwalth, whose ability to grant power to others greatly empowered Bazz-B. *'Эксперт хиренкьяку': Bazz-B is highly skilled in the use of this technique, dispatching three high-ranking seated officers of the 3rd Division in quick succession without any of them having the opportunity to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 13-16 Большая духовная сила: Духовная сила Базз-Би никак не ниже, чем у среднего капитана. Это видно, когда он побеждает капитана десятого отряда Тоширо Хитсугаю. Высокая физическая сила: Базз-Би обладает большой силой, вырубая одновременно двух Синигами, ударяя их об твердый камень всего одним ударом одной руки. Высокая крепкость: Базз-Би обладает значительной крепкостью так, как он практически не пострадал после попадания по нему Ледяного - Вакуумного клинка Тоширо Хитсугаи.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 18-19 Духовное оружие *Хайлиг Пфайль: Bazz-B can gather Reishi from his surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows. They are very fast and powerful, a single arrow having dispatched a Shinigami lieutenant before he could even react while destroying an entire arm and much of his upper torso.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 11-12 Интересные факты *Базз-Би называет Юграма Хашвальта . Цитаты | Тогда просто оставь это место мне! Если тебе все равно, кто станет его преемником, тогда им стану я! }} | А?! Я совершенно спокоен! Да я гораздо спокойнее, чем ты сам!}} | Ха! Не дать мне пройти? И куда же? Это больше не ваш Сейрейтей, это наша территория! Опоздали не пускать!}} | Эй-Эй! Это было бы довольно грубо с вашей стороны! Мне кажется, или мы еще не закончили? Честно говоря, я даже еще не начинал!}} | Даже жаль, что у тебя нет твоего банкая. С ним бы ты действительно почувствовал всю мошь моего огня.}} | Останавливать барьером из ледяных узоров? Оригинально. Но. Что бы ты там ни делал со своим льдом... Мне достаточно пошевелить одним пальцем.}} | Я же говорю, мне нужен только один палец, чтобы расправиться со всем твоим льдом! Или пытаешься разозлить меня?! Хочешь, чтобы я использовал второй?!}} | Чё? Он твой, значит? Отнял у меня противника и проиграл ему...}} События и сражения * Падение Сейрейтея * Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото против Ройда Ллойда * Повышение Урюу Исиды * Тоширо Хитсугая и Рангику Мацумото против Базз-Би Сноски Навигация en:Bazz-B Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Квинси Категория:Ванденрейх Категория:Штернриттеры